


A Snow Day to Remember

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [45]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Sanders Sides Holiday Month, Snow Angels, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, Snowmen, They're all friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: “I can’t believe classes are canceled!” Roman says with a wide grin. Patton nods eagerly, already yearning to go out and play in the fresh snow.“But we’re missing imperative review sessions. We should be inside studying even if we’re not going to class!” Logan says, crossing his arms as he watches Roman and Patton put on their coats.~~~~~~~~~~~AKA - classes get canceled and the boys go out to play in the snow ^^
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665973
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	A Snow Day to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh, so another prompt-month! This one had only twelve prompts - the first one being Snow Day! I really love how this came out (it was originally posted December 5, 2018) Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: None - it's just fluff

“I can’t believe classes are canceled!” Roman says with a wide grin. Patton nods eagerly, already yearning to go out and play in the fresh snow.

“But we’re missing imperative review sessions. We should be inside studying even if we’re not going to class!” Logan says, crossing his arms as he watches Roman and Patton put on their coats.

Patton pouts and Roman rolls his eyes but neither of them responds, knowing they’re not going to change his mind. Virgil shakes his head softly and comes up behind Logan, setting a hand on his shoulder.

“L, it’s alright. This is the last official week of classes and like you said, everything would be review anyway.” Virgil says softly, offering a reassuring grin at his boyfriend, “Besides, most of our finals this time around are optional and we don’t have that many to worry about.”

Logan sighs and leans into Virgil when he pulls him closer. “I suppose you’re right. It shouldn’t hurt to have one day where we do nothing…” Logan concedes and turns to Roman and Patton, rolling his eyes when they’re holding out his and Virgil’s coats, taking his and putting it on.

A few minutes later, after Logan made sure they were dressed appropriately for playing in the snow, they leave their apartment and head outside. Patton gasps at how pristine everything is, in awe at seeing their campus this quiet and still.

Roman smiles softly, too focused on how beautiful the awe is on Patton’s face than he is on the surroundings. “What do you want to do first, my sunlight?” Roman asks, bringing Patton close and kissing the top of his head.

Patton giggles and leans into him, “We could make snow angels!” Patton squeals excitedly, causing Roman to laugh in delight.

“But of course! Though, we all know that the true angel of this group is you, my dearheart.” Roman says, grinning as a soft blush spreads across Patton’s cheeks.

Logan is about to roll his eyes and comment on that when Virgil takes his hand and leads him a little ways away. “I have an idea.” Virgil offers when Logan gives him a confused look. “We should start a snowball fight with them.”

Logan looks at him with an intrigued glint in his eyes. “That doesn’t sound too bad. Getting to throw snow at ‘Mr. Disney Prince’ would actually be quite satisfying.” Logan says and Virgil grins.

“I knew you’d say that. C'mon, let’s set up some kind of home base while they’re busy.” Virgil snickers in anticipation for how Roman’s going to react.

Meanwhile, Patton flings himself into the snow and begins waving his arms and legs while Roman watches with an amused expression. “Come on, sweet prince of mine, make angels with me!” Patton pauses in his movements to look up at Roman with puppy-dog eyes.

Roman freezes at the look, finding it hard to breathe with how beautiful Patton is, snow dusting his hair and a large grin on his face. Roman snaps out of it when Patton starts to pout along with the eyes and he gives him a shaky smile. “Of course, my love!”

Patton cheers when Roman lays down a bit away from him and they both work on making snow angels, but it mostly ends up with them giggling and wiggling around. When they stand up, they’re covered in snow, but there are two almost-perfect snow angels on the ground, looking like they’re holding hands with how close they are.

Patton giggles at the sight and leans in to nuzzle at Roman’s cheek, “Look, it’s us!” Patton exclaims, his eyes shining in happiness.

Roman laughs and brings him close, “They sure are, my dear!” Roman manages to dust a bit of the snow off of Patton’s back when he feels a rush of cold hit the back of his head through his beanie.

He whips around and frowns when he doesn’t see either Logan or Virgil anywhere. “Huh?” Roman looks around in confusion but they’re nowhere to be seen.

Another snowball quickly wizzes over to them, hitting Roman square in the chest. This time he manages to see a flash of purple before it disappears and Roman narrows his eyes, “Oh, you’re on.” He whispers before turning to Patton, “My dear?”

“Yes, Ro?” Patton says with a soft giggle, getting excited just by how competitive Roman is. This is going to be so much fun!

“Start making snowballs and if you see either one of them, don’t hesitate,” Roman instructs and Patton nods, both of them getting to work on making as many snowballs as they can.

Now that Roman’s aware of their little scheme, Logan and Virgil stay in the safety of their base they made - which is a nearby wall that goes up to their waists that they can duck behind when the need arises.

Since it’s much harder to be the approaching team, Roman and Patton play it a bit safe, even though, everything in Roman is screaming at him to just attack the opposing side. They use the trees in the area to hide behind, steadily sneaking closer until they’re within snowball-throwing range.

Whenever they see either Virgil or Logan, they throw their snowballs, but the others’ reflexes are too quick and they’re able to hide before it hits them. Most of the time that is. Sometimes they don’t move quick enough and they do end up hit with a snowball but Roman and Patton are the easier targets since they have to put themselves in harm’s way just to land a hit.

The snowball fight goes on for a while in equal standing, neither team wanting to give up or let the others win. But sometime in the middle of the fight, Patton is struck with the urge to stop and go build some snowmen. He frowns, not wanting to abandon his boyfriend in the middle of the fight.

Logan sighs softly as he notices that he’s slowly growing tired. He’s not used to the constant movement that this snowball fight requires - too used to staying inside and reading the day away. Virgil is still going as strong as ever but he doesn’t think he’ll be able to last much longer.

When Logan peeks out next, he makes eye contact with Patton, able to register that he’s feeling a bit bored. Patton giggles when he notices how tired Logan is, thinking of the perfect solution to this.

“Time out!” Patton calls, everyone obeying the rules that they usually have for a game like this. If one of them calls timeout, they have to listen no matter what.

“What is it, Pat?” Virgil peeks out, looking worried for his friend, unable to help from worrying that he got hurt or there was a rock in a snowball or…

“I’m getting bored and it looks like Logan’s getting tired! You two kiddos can continue this if you want, but I think I wanna steal Lo for a bit!” Patton says with a grin and Logan sighs in relief at this opportunity for freedom.

“I’m fine with this if you are,” Roman says, looking at Virgil who nods. Logan grins and pecks Virgil on the cheek before standing up and walking away, heading over to Patton who has already started making the base for a snowman.

“Hey, Lo! Wanna join me in making snowmen?” Patton asks, “You don’t have to, you can always head inside if you want.” Patton says, Logan smiling and stopping him before he can ramble on further.

“That sounds nice, actually,” Logan says and the two of them get to work on building a set of snowmen - Patton suggesting the idea of four total - one for each of the four roommates.

Meanwhile, the fight rages on between Virgil and Roman, only growing in intensity now that the two left are the most competitive. Neither of them is willing to give up this victory to the other and unless the fight is called off or one is a clear winner, it’s not going to stop just yet.

Patton and Logan chat while they work on their snowmen, discussing their classes and what they’re going to do over break, enjoying having a moment to just talk with each other. With the pleasant company, it doesn’t seem to take very long to build four medium-sized snowmen and decorate them in vague representations of each of them.

When they look over, Roman and Virgil are still going at it, causing Patton and Logan to share an exasperated look. “How are they still fighting?” Patton asks, rubbing his hands quickly to try to gain some warmth back.

“Spite. Competitiveness. Your pick.” Logan says, mimicking Patton as he realizes just how cold he’s gotten from both the snowball fight and the snowmen.

“Should we call it off? They’re going to get sick if they get too much colder!” Patton frets, knowing this is the worst time of year for any of them to get sick. And Virgil’s cold-natured anyway - he’s probably frozen by now!

“That would be a good idea.” Logan nods and they head over to the group. Patton shakes his head softly and Logan rolls his eyes when they see just how tired Roman and Virgil now are.

“Okay, fight’s over, kiddos!” Patton calls out, waving his hands in a 'quit now’ motion. “Let’s go inside and warm up, okay?”

“Sounds good, Pat!” Virgil calls out, standing up and walking over to Roman, holding out his hand, “Truce?”

Roman smiles tiredly and shakes his hand, “Truce. C'mon! Let’s go in now.” Virgil nods and they head over to their boyfriends, all of them heading inside.

Everyone peels off their cold and wet clothes, switching them out for warm sweaters and fleece pants. Patton makes some hot chocolate and distributes it and they all sit in the living room with the heat on, relaxing as the warmth slowly suffuses through them.

They start telling stories of past holidays when they were younger, letting the festivity of the snow day wash over them. Even when they’re warm enough, the stories don’t stop, the room filling with the sound of laughter and happy memories.

Roman ends up with his head in Patton’s lap while Virgil is sitting in Logan’s lap, all of them comfy and relaxed. With the semester being as busy as it’s been, they definitely needed this day of fun and laughter. They’ll continue studying the following day but for now, everything’s exactly as it needs to be.


End file.
